


Tired of loneliness

by rjarr9



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjarr9/pseuds/rjarr9
Relationships: Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tired of loneliness

Drew didn’t know how he got here. Drunk in the middle of his work week was bad enough now he’s in some random guy’s home on his knees when all he wants is Rick. “mmm…” Drew’s thoughts were cut off by the guy moaning, apparently Drew was pretty good at giving head. Not something that he did regularly in his relationship with Rick but still a strength of his. “Drew I’m gonna” knowing what was going to be said next, Drew stood up and pushed the guy onto his back where he was sitting on the bed, straddling his lap. Drew rolled his hips forward and both men groaned into each other’s mouths. Drew felt hands rub down his back and slip into his pockets pushing him down again, creating friction that Drew was enjoying. The other man was obviously getting bored, his hand travelled out from Drew’s back pocket, around his waistband and popped open the buttons his hand immediately pulling Drew out, making long and slow strokes.  
Drew groaned, head pressed into the other man’s neck as the man continued his movements, “Top or bottom?” Drew had to think for a minute, “what do you mean?” “Do you want to be top or bottom?” the other name chuckled, speeding up his rhythm. Instead of answering Drew pulled himself up, pulling the man’s pants the rest of the way off, stepping out of his pants in the process. He climbed up onto the bed and found the other man’s lips, beginning to pull of his shirt and deepening the kiss once the shirt was thrown to the floor. Drew wasted no time, opening the top draw of the bedside table, fumbling around to get a condom and bottle of lube out. Leaving the condom on top of the table and popping open the bottle spreading some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up. “You’re fine being bottom right?” Drew asked between kisses, “Yeah” the other man moaned out, Drew moving his hand down to the other man’s entrance gently rubbing over the hole as a moan escaped the other man’s lips, pressed his finger inside. The other man threw his leg over Drew giving Drew better access to thrust his fingers in and out of the other man who was moaning into Drew’s neck. Feeling the other man loosening up Drew added another finger with extra lube. The other man continued to moan and took the lube out of Drew’s hands, squeezing lube onto his hand, bringing it to Drew stroking him up and down teasingly slow, causing Drew to moan, tipping his head back. The other man scraped his teeth along Drew’s throat, making Drew twitch in his hand with a deep groan. Doing it again the other man pushed Drew back on the bed and straddled his lap, rocking his hips and rubbing his loose opening over Drew’s hardness. Both men moaned and Drew reached out and grabbed the other man’s head at the back, pulling him forward and capturing his mouth, deepening the kiss immediately. Drew then ran his hand down the side of the other man’s torso travelling down to his hole, checking to see if it had enough lube, “Ready?” Drew asked the other man knowing from personal experience that if you’re not the first few minutes of sex this way is really uncomfortable. The other man moaned with a nod “Yes,” Drew then used the cheeks of the other man to pull him up and settle him on Drew’s hardness, slowly sinking down with an appreciative moan on both sides.  
When the other man was settled on Drew he began to move, rocking himself, sending pleasure coursing up his spine, finally feeling something other than the pain that was caused by Rick leaving him. Drew felt the pleasure leave and the pain come back to the fore front, he grabbed the other man’s waist and flipped them over. Drew began to speed up the pace and go harder than what was previously being done. Surprised the other man gasped and then got lost in the pleasure of having Drew thrust in and out of him, allowing the pleasure build from the base of his spine. Knowing that he was getting close he reached behind Drew and dug his fingers in his back, dragging his nails down. Drew grunted in pleasure and thrusted in harder and faster, now lost his own pleasure, He didn’t even notice that the other man’s hands weren’t stopping but instead got gentler as he lowered his hands. Drew felt the other man begin to stroke his opening, “What are you doing?” Drew grunted out, “Just trust me.” Drew didn’t think things over or get wrapped up in his thoughts, that was the idea of this whole experience. Drew moved his legs so the other man could get better access, still thrusting at a fast, hard pace they both seemed to be enjoying. Drew moaned as the other man, fingers coated in lube, began to stroke and tease his hole opening Drew up and matching the thrusts Drew was doing. Drew adjusted his position and both men saw sparks, he had managed to simultaneously hit both of their prostates with a simple move, Drew began to thrust harder and faster chasing his orgasm until he hit it and with a grunt, he came inside the other man, who was still reaching his peak. Drew reached down as he thrusted and began to jerk the other man off, hearing his moans speed up and become louder, too lost in his pleasure to care, with a few more thrusts and jerks the other man had reached his orgasm and came into Drew’s hand. Drew pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, enjoying the pleasure he had just experience and the bliss that came with it.  
The next afternoon Drew woke up to an empty bed, sticky sheets and skin. The other man was no where to be seen and no trace of him other than the mess on the bed as evidence of his existence. Drew got up, took his sheets and clothes off putting them in the wash, showering and got ready for work remembering the pain that was caused by Rick’s departure and the fading of his love for that man and the special part of Drew that Rick and Rick alone would have.


End file.
